


A Lesson Learned

by bruxabrvxa (Mistrust), Mistrust



Category: Fringe
Genre: 3x14 "6B", F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/bruxabrvxa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/Mistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I glowing?" "No" She lied. \\ Set on 6B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS** : Set on 3x14 "6B"  
>  **WARNINGS** : Do not archive without my knowledge. Written by a non-native English speaker. Not proof-read. Pardon me.  
>  **NOTES:** This line of She Wants Revenge song always struck to me. The song in itself is an up-to-beat song, it has nothing to do with this story, but this line is perfect. Now, I *KNOW* I should be working on "Study On The Substantial Differences..." but I wanted to watch this episode before posting chapter 3. It's mostly what I've imagined, I'll stay on canon - I just wasn't expecting that ending, of course. Now I'll only sit here and wait 'til the sh!t hits the fan... Things are too good for Olivia and Peter to last long. Writers, RUN AND WRITE YOUR FLUFF! This is the time!

_"I know that all have regrets, but that's the price of one more lesson learned."_

**"I Don't Want To Fall In Love", She Wants Revenge**

_  
_

* * *

 

"Am I glowing?"

"No."

She lied.

She lied and she didn't feel too guilty about it.

His arms were around her, holding her loosely, and his smell was intoxicating her nostrils, and Olivia couldn't possibly know what "guilt" meant at that moment.

And if she was going to be honest with herself, it didn't matter at all. His glowing didn't hurt her as much as it did before, as she had imagined it would always hurt – how painful it was, that constant, undeniable reminder of _who_ he was – of _where_ he came from.

The Other Side.

Where _she_ lived.

For the past weeks, this was the only thought populating her mind, killing her oh-so-softly, making her feel like the intruder, the unwanted, the one who needed some serious fixing. The thought consumed Olivia as a whole, poisoned her, in a way she had never experienced before. It was such a viral thought that it made her forget the other half of that truth: it was not only about _where_ but also _who._

This was Peter.

The unmistakable glimmer was also a reminder of that fact as well – one that, somehow, Olivia blinded herself to, when mulling over the hardest part of it.

He belonged with _her_.

And she was going to make Peter hers for once and for all.

Because she wanted him, and because _he_ wanted her... And because she could, and that was so true that the only thing stopping them was herself.

She lied and she didn't feel too guilty about it.

Then, he stopped glimmering.


End file.
